truth or dare
by ronmione-lover
Summary: ginny, harry, ron, hermione, seamus and dean play truth or dare. mostly hinny but a little bit of ronmione too. (H\G R\Hr) one shot.


Truth or dare

Summary: set in the trio's sixth year and Ginny's fifth. What happens when Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus play a game of truth or dare? (pairings: Ginny is currently dating dean but is in love with harry, and it's mostly Hinny with a bit of Ronmione, Ron isn't dating Lavender). B.T.W- I'm really bad at summaries.

It was close to the end of the year, about a week after the exams. Ron, Hermione, seamus, harry, dean and Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, bored out of their minds.

Suddenly, Seamus yelled:"let's play truth or dare!". The entire gang agreed and they all sat in a circle on the common room floor. Ginny was really tired because she finished her exams only a day before that. She placed her head on harry's shoulder, because he was the closest living thing to her. Dean, her boyfriend at the time, didn't mind because he was assured about a million times that ginny and harry are just friends ("of course we're friends, Dean, he practically grew up in my house!"). Hermione had put a spell on everyone that made them tell only the truth, and they begun.

Seamus spun the bottle in the middle of their circle, and it landed on Hermione and dean.

"alright Hermione, truth or dare?"

"umm.. dare" she answered in a scared tone.

"I dare you to kiss ginny."

Hermione gave him her 'you're-such-a-child' look, while ginny just rose up to a sitting position, still leaning on harry.

"dean!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"what? If you want to play, you have to play like adults, love."

Something broke inside harry when dean called her 'love'.

"fine," she said, still annoyed, "it's not my fault your all sick, horny ..." She added, but got interrupted by hermione's "don't swear!".

They kissed for about two seconds and when they broke apart, all of the boys but Ron clapped. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her head on harry's chest again.

This time, Hermione turned the bottle, which landed on Seamus and Ron.

"truth or dare, ron?" asked Seamus.

"dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione on the mouth for 40 seconds."

Ron and Hermione both turned red.

"um.. fine" he said, sounding like he needs to prove a point.

Hermione turned to him, and he kissed her, with more passion that he had intended. After about ten seconds Hermione started to move her hands in ron's hair, and his were running up and down her neck. After 40 seconds they pulled apart, embarrassed, to a crowd of 4 faces with giant smiles on their faces. Ron and Hermione sat back down and continued the game.

This time, the bottle landed on Ginny and Seamus.

"seamus, truth or dare?" she said, leaning deeper in harry's lap.

"truth."

"umm… is it true that you fancied Lavender while ron was still with her?"

"yes… but don't tell her! Sorry ron…"

"it's okay," ron said.

Now the bottle landed on harry and dean.

"harry, truth or dare?"

"well, I'm not really in a position that I can move from," he said and smiled down at half sleeping Ginny in his lap, "so truth, I guess."

"fine. Is it true that you fancy Ginny?"

"dean!" ginny said, raising from his chest again. Dean haven't looked away from harry.

Harry, under the truth spell, answered nonchalantly "yes, but a better word instead of fancy would by 'love'".

Everyone looked at him, Ginny with her mouth open. After a few seconds he realized what he had said and his eyes widened.

"Hermione, girls bathroom, NOW" said Ginny, still looking at harry.

They both left.

"what just happened?" ginny asked.

Hermione just nodded with her mouth open. ginny started to cry.

"he loves me!" she repeated that in different tones. "what do I do now?"

"well, I think that we should go back out there but switch seats, because I don't know if dean would like you sitting next to him."

Ginny mumbled "right…"

When they got back, there was clearly a lot of tension in the room.

Ginny sat next to dean, but kept sending secret glances at harry. With all that excitement, she still was very tired, but this time she rested her head on dean's shoulder, but she looked like it wasn't comfortable, she kept moving around and giving everyone faces. Harry smiled to himself.

-Mean while in the common room while the girls were at the bathroom-

"I knew it." Said dean, still looking directly at harry.

"all this time. We're just friends, dean, it's okay, really. Bullocks."

"well I wasn't going to tell her, I wanted her to be happy so I wasn't going to interrupt your'e relationship but that stupid truth charm…"

"I don't care harry! This is about you _loving_ my girlfriend!" he said the word 'loving' with a certain amount of disrespect.

"look, let's just forget about that. I won't bother you and her anymore."

"fine. But after this game don't bother speaking to me as well."

They both stared at each other as the girls walked in.

-moving on from where it stopped-

"I don't think that anyone is in the mood for playing." Said Hermione. They all nodded silently. Hermione put the bottle on the desk, got up and helped ginny up as well, and they went up to their beds. Hermione stopped before entering her room to look at ron, who was smiling at her from down the stairs.

-one week later-

In the week since their game, dean and ginny broke up, and she and harry became a couple. They were sitting in the common room, harry sleeping and ginny running her hands through his hair. Ron and Hermione barely spoke since the kiss and dean spent most of his time in his room.

"anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" said ginny, raising her head from her book.

"NO." they all said together. Even harry muttered "never again" in his half-sleep.

-END-

Please please please review! And read my other ronmione storyJ thanks! J J J


End file.
